gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Mobile Suit Gundam AGE First Evolution
Mobile Suit Gundam Age: First Evolution (機動戦士ガンダム AGE First Evolution) is a manga written by Hiyon Katsuragi, A trailer was released in the November issue of 2011 Gundam Ace in September with the official launch in October to coincide with the series first episode, the series was published by Kadokawa Shoten and officially concluded in August 2012. Story In A.G. 101 (the 101st year of the Advanced Generation calendar) a mysterious entity known only as "UE", or "unknown enemy", attacks and destroys the space colony Angel. This brutal attack becomes infamous as the "The Day the Angel Fell", and marks the beginning of humanity's war for survival. The series begins in A.G. 108 when the UE attack the space colony Ovan, where Flit Asuno now lives after he escaped colony Angel before its destruction. Flit's mother shortly before she is killed by the UE, she gives her son an object called "AGE Device". Within it he discovers the blueprints for a powerful weapon from the past—the ancient messiah named "Gundam." From these blueprints, Flit spends the next several years studying engineering at an Earth Federation base on the Nora space colony and designing the Gundam AGE-1. Seven years later, in A.G. 115, Flit completes the Gundam AGE-1 Normal, just as the UE attack Nora, and make use of it to aid the crew of Federation's battleship "Diva" in evacuating the colony's citizens before it is destroyed. Determined to bring the battle to the U.E. for destroying his home twice, Flit agrees to serve at Diva's mobile suit squad piloting the Gundam. After obtaining enough data and military power to establish a course of action, the crew of Diva and their allies launch a successful attack that destroyed the U.E.'s secret fortress in the Ambat asteroid. There they learn that the U.E. are actually the descendants of a supposedly failed human mission sent to colonize Mars, left for dead by the Earth Federation, who formed their own nation on the red planet called Vagan. Chapters *Trailer *Episode 1: The Savior, Gundam *Episode 2: The Power of AGE *Episode 3: AGE System, activates *Episode 4: The bruised Great Escape *Episode 5: The White Wolf *Episode 6: The Light and Shadow of Fardain *Episode 7: A Desperate United Front *Episode 8: Madorna Workshop, Reunion *Episode 9: Space Fortress Ambat *Episode 10: Flash of Sorrow *Final Episode: Those Tears Fall in Space Characters Earth Federation *Flit Asuno *Emily Amonde *Woolf Enneacle *Dique Gunhale *Grodek Ainoa *Vargas Dyson *Largan Drace *Hendrick Bruzar *Adams Tinel *Millais Alloy Civilians *Yurin L'Ciel *Iwark Briar *Riria *Marina Asuno *Asemu Asuno Zalam-Euba Alliance *Ract Elfamel *Don Boyage Unknown Enemy (UE)/Vagan *Desil Galette *Gerra Zoi *Arabel Zoi Madorna Workshop *Laraparly Madorna *Mukured Madorna Mechanics Earth Federation Mobile Weapons *AGE-1 Gundam AGE-1 Normal **AGE-1T Gundam AGE-1 Titus **AGE-1S Gundam AGE-1 Spallow *RGE-B790 Genoace *RGE-B790CW Genoace Custom *WMS-GEX1 G-Exes Support Units *Darwin-class *Diva-class Vagan Mobile Weapons *ovv-f Gafran *ovv-a Baqto *xvv-xc Zedas *xvm-gz Defurse Gallery AGE-First Evolution-Vol.1.jpg AGE-First Evolution-Vol.2.jpg AGE-First Evolution-Vol.3.jpg ガンダムAGE First Evolution1112_03.jpg ガンダムAGE First Evolution1112_04.jpg sampleImage_27331.jpg sampleImage_27332.jpg 1111171809a5246bf17f5eb969.jpg 111117180978f26fb1930cc3f5.jpg sampleImage_27329.jpg jAMzBbXkxoOEi.jpg jgrgVe7Qwh5Kd.jpg Flint and Gundam Age 1.png Blue Age Emblem.png Age Table of Contents.png Vol 1 Ch 2.png Vol 1 Ch 3.png Vol 2 Ch 4.png Vol2 Ch4.png Vol 2 Ch 5.png Vol 2 Ch 6.png Vol 2 Ch 7.png Vol 3 Ch 8.png Vol 3 Ch 9.png Vol 3 Ch 10.png Vol 3 Ch 11.png Gafran Manga.png Diva Set Sail.png DODS Rifle Manga.png Zedas Manga.png Zedas Reveal.png Yurin and Flit Manga.png AGE-1 and Genoace Custom.png Gundam Titus Manga.png Invasion of Diva.png Desil kidnapping Yurin.png Farsia Suprise Attack.png Age-1 Manga.png AGE-1 vs Gafran.png Yurin Manga.png Age-1 Gun Point Manga.png Nora Manga.png Zalam Manga.png Titus Manga.png Titus Massacure.png Diva Manga.png Zedas vs Spallow.png Destruction of Zedas.png Flit Sketches Manga.png Random Art from Manga.png Last Page of Manga.png Baby Asemu.png Sequel *Mobile Suit Gundam AGE Second Evolution References Age Factor 1.png Age Factor 2.png Age Factor 3.png Editions *Vol.1 ISBN 978-4-04-120129-9-C0979 *Vol.2 ISBN 978-4-04-120249-4-C0979 *Vol.3 ISBN 978-4-04-120415-3-C0979 External Links *http://www.kadokawa.co.jp/comic/bk_detail.php?pcd=201110000454 *http://allthatgundam.web.fc2.com/comic/agekatsuragi.htm Category:Manga